Algo Distinto
by IzzieBlake
Summary: Porque todo era mas sencillo cuando solo eran ellos tres, sin preocupaciones, sin prisas, sin miedos, ahora, que un ciclo está por acabar y que las puertas a la realidad están cada vez mas cerca, Taichi descubre que no todo es tan facil como imaginó y mucho menos cuando se da cuenta que la simple amistad que tenia por su mejor amiga, ha mutado a un sentimiento mucho mas grande.


Hola, Hola, Izzie aquí, con mi mas reciente historia =D que ojala que les guste, a mi en lo personal me encantó.

Primero que nada quiero decir que este es mi primer Taiora (YEEY) y segundo este one shot va dedicado a mi linda amiga **Criisi** que sé que ama el Taiora y quise poner mi granito de arena, ojala que te guste ;)

Aclaraciones: Bueno antes de empezar este capi me insipiré con la cacion de Don Omar: Una Cancion de Amor, que es tan bonita y desde el primer momento que la escuché dije: OH Dios esto va para taiora, asi que utilizaré algunas frases de la cancion que fueron las que mas me gustaron =D

Segunda aclaracion, esto es para que le entiendadn al fic asi que es importante, en Japon, cuando un chico antes de graduarse, se quita el segundo boton de su uniforme (Ese chaleco que comunmente es azul) para entregarselo a la chica que les gusta, es como una promesa de amor, porque comunmente quedan en diferentes universidades, es el segundo boton porque es el que está mas cerca de su corazon, dando a entender que la chica es la dueña de su corazon, que romanticooo.

Tercera aclaracion: Digimon no me pertenece =(

* * *

Algo Distinto

"_Soy el chico aquel, que te vio crecer y hacerte mujer"_

* * *

Esa Mirada

Taichi Yagami la conocía de pies a cabeza, desde la cicatriz a penas visible en su rodilla izquierda hasta el lunar que reposaba en su nuca, Taichi Yagami lo sabía todo de ella, desde sus más profundos sueños hasta sus mas grandes miedos, así como la primera vez que se la cayó un diente hasta cuando le vino lo que tiene que venirle a la mujer en cada mes, sabía que su postre favorito era el pastel de zanahoria. que las matemáticas se le dificultaban, que prefería el cabello corto a largo, que no era partidaria al maquillaje en exceso, que amaba la música occidental, que su primer beso fue con Koushiro Izumi, que amaba el futbol mucho mas que el tenis, que muy en el fondo deseaba tener una familia unida y ¿Por qué no? Incluso un hermano, en fin…Taichi Yagami lo sabía todo de ella y eso no le molestaba porque para el Sora Takenouchi era una extensión mas de su ser.

En un inicio, cuando la conoció en la escuela sintió simpatía con ella, era una niña no convencional, mientras ellas preferían jugar a las muñecas, Sora se lanzaba junto con él a jugar en el lodo, cuando fueron arrastrados al Digimundo, Taichi creyó sentir algo "extraño" por ella, era apenas un niño perdido en un mundo que no era el de él, en donde tenia la obligación no sólo de salvar ese mundo digital si no que también de que el grupo de los digielegidos no se desmoronara., así que pensar en sentimientos amorosos era demasiado complicado, sin embargo ellos estuvieron ahí latientes y para cuando secuestraron a su mejor amiga, Taichi por poco pierde la cordura, fue desde se instante que se reconoció que si sentía algo diferente por su amiga.

Luego, pasó aquello…En la navidad del dos mil dos, se encontró a Sora junto con Biyomon, no tuvo que ser adivino para darse cuenta que es lo que pretendía su mejor amiga e increíblemente, ese pequeño descubrimiento no lo dolió tanto como él imaginó, así que cuando vio la duda cruzar en los ojos de ella, fue él mismo que la animó a hacerlo, a confesársele a su mejor amigo, a Yamato.

Justo después del concierto y aquel ataque, Yamato le confesó que sentía algo por Sora, Taichi no supo que decir, él no era novio de Sora ni mucho menos, no comprendía porque su mejor amigo parecía estar pidiéndole permiso para estar con la peli roja, tal vez, su amor infantil si fue mas fuerte de lo que imaginó, le sonrió con sinceridad, demostrándole que él ya no sentía nada por Sora ni mucho menos y que aceptaba gustoso la futura relación.

En todo el año en que Yamato y Sora estuvieron de novios, él no sintió nada mas que felicidad hacia sus dos amigos, él era feliz, incluso le gustaron muchas chicas mas, cuando Sora llegó llorándole por su rompimiento con Matt, Taichi jamás pensó aprovecharse de la situación porque él sólo la miraba como una gran amiga…pero todo cambió, en el preciso momento en que ella le dedicó _esa mirada…_

* * *

Esa Sonrisa

Ese seria su último año en el bachillerato, por fin se graduaría y dejaría atrás las torturas colegialas, seria un _adulto _que iría a la universidad, tendría un carro _cool _y conquistaría a todas las chicas que quisiera, sin dejar a un lado que entraría a la selección de la universidad que ya lo aceptó, seria el chico mas popular no sólo de su facultad, si no de la universidad entera, claro, que para eso, primero tendría que aprobar todos los exámenes finales.

Y justo en esa semana, comenzaría la tortura, el estrés y las ganas de tirarse del cuarto piso del edificio.

Taichi no era muy bueno para las clases, no es que n o fuera inteligente, es que prefería cualquier otra cosa— Agumon, futbol. videojuegos, alcohol, chicas, comida y sueño— Que ponerse a estudiar sus materias y eso lo sabían todos sus amigos, en especial Yamato y Sora, es por eso que los tres acordaron estudiar todas las tardes, unas tres horas, en la biblioteca de la escuela.

Así que, ahí estaba él, con su horrendo uniforme azul, cabe mencionar que desaliñado, sus greñas mas revueltas que nunca y su cara de aburrimiento, cargaba su mochila en su hombro y a rastras llegó hasta la biblioteca.

Corrió la puerta y se adentró a ese espantoso silencio sepulcral, habían varios alumnos estudiando ahí ocasionándole dificultad en encontrar la mesa en donde deberían de estar sus amigos, caminó un poco y los buscó con la mirada y fue ahí cuando lo notó…

Sora estaba unas cinco mesas mas atrás de donde él estaba parado, mantenía su rostro gacho y parecía estar entretenida escribiendo algo, Yamato no se veía por ningún lado, avanzó unos cuantos pasos pero cuando la muchacha alzó su cabeza él se detuvo, su corazón se aceleró cuando ella le miró.

Había algo distinto, sus pupilas parecían tener un brillo peculiar, su iris color rubí parecían estar mas oscurecidos que de costumbre, sus pestañas se miraban mas alargadas haciéndole ver mas atractiva y la forma en que le miraba fue tan intensa que Tai pensó que su rostro se enrojecería por completo.

Trató de apartar su mirada al sentirse mareado pero sus finos labios se movieron hasta formar una tierna sonrisa, mostrándole todos sus dientes y transmitiéndole una extraña sensación que comenzó en su pecho y cayó como un golpe seco en su estomago, sus pies no se movieron, Taichi estaba embelesado, tanto, que no fue capaz de corresponder el gesto y no reaccionó hasta que Yamato llegó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

Un Instinto.

Esa no fue la única ocasión en que ella le _miró_ y le _sonrió_ de esa manera, cada vez que ella tenia la oportunidad, lo hacia, ya no sólo era en la biblioteca, era en todo momento, antes de hacer su examen, a la salida, en la mañana y cada vez que ella hacia ese pequeño gesto, Taichi se emocionaba de sobre manera, todos los recuerdos del pasado regresaron a él y el viejo amor que una vez sintió por Sora, regresó y mas fuerte que nunca.

Era algo extraño, estar con su amiga nunca le supo mal, pero en esos momentos, era todo un revoltijo de sentimientos, habían roces, cruces en pasillos en los que nunca antes se la había encontrado y un bonito sonrojo en las mejillas de ella cada vez que la sorprendía mirándolo de reojo, Taichi no era tonto para los temas del amor y por su mente cruzó la diminuta posibilidad de que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos.

* * *

— ¿A quien le darás tu botón?

Le preguntó desinteresadamente a su amigo, ambos estaban sentados en el balcón del apartamento de Yamato, el rubio barajeaba unas cartas y Taichi parecía mas interesado en observar a los pájaros revolotear en el cielo.

—No tengo la menor idea. —Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Tal vez a Jun?

Yamato dejó caer las cartas y su cuerpo entero tembló, Taichi soltó una carcajada cuando el rostro del rubio se arrugó.

—Está bien, ¿Quizás a Sora?— Preguntó con cierto temor, luego de aquel descubrimiento, no quería tener que sufrir por la relación fallida entre sus amigos.

El moreno agarró las cartas olvidadas por su amigo, y las revolvió sólo para tranquilizar su corazón desembocado y su estomago retorciéndose.

—No—contestó tras varios segundos—. No estoy enamorado de ella y pues no creo que sea buen visto regalarme mi botón a mi ex novia, podría verse mal.

—Ese es un gran punto—Dijo con una sonrisa disimulada.

—Tal vez se lo dé a Hotaru.

— ¿Hotaru? ¿La chica que operaron de la vista?

Yamato asintió con su cabeza—. No sé si me gusta, pero, ella me agrada mucho y tiene un lugar muy especial en mi vida, sé que si le doy mi Botón, ella no se pondría como una alocada adolescente hormonada, así que, sí, ella es la…

—Creo que me gusta Sora—Dijo interrumpiendo su largo discurso, Yamato era de pocas palabras, pero cuando estaba con él hablaba TODO lo que no habló en su vida entera—. Y creo que yo también le gusto a ella.

Calló abruptamente, esa confesión definitivamente le sentó como una reverenda patada en el trasero, Taichi sudó frio, Yamato parecía haber sido abducido por algún horripilante y tenebroso extraterrestre, en esos momentos quiso tener algo de comida cerca y tragar para que ese pesado y ese horrible nudo en su garganta se hundiera para siempre, el rubio pestañó y Taichi se erguió esperando la golpiza del año.

—Eso fue imprevisto—Musitó viéndose desconcertado.

— ¿Sólo eso dirás?—Articuló el moreno, incrédulo.

—Eh…Felicidades…

— ¿Es enserio? ¿No me harás nada?

— ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

—No sé, golpearme ¿Tal vez?

Soltó un suspiro forzado—. Sora es una gran chica, yo la quise mucho y llegué a conocerla un poco pero no tanto como tú y nuestro momento ya pasó, ella es muy importante para mi, pero no soy un egoísta y si tendría que elegirle a un chico, ese serias tú.

Taichi no supo si abrazarle y besarle sería la mejor forma de agradecerle por aceptar sus sentimientos.

* * *

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

Koushiro ignoró adrede la súplica de su amigo, estaba mas concentrado en su laptop que en escuchar las quejas de su amigo, el cual irrumpió en su morada, se tiró en su cama, se comió sus bocadillos y todavía tenia el atrevimiento de desconcentrarlo en su arduo trabajo.

— ¡Izzy!

Continuó tecleando, él no era bueno para esas cosas del amor, ni siquiera tenía una novia, es más no sabia si le gustaba alguna chica, bueno tal vez le interesaron algunas pero ninguna en concreto, y él solo cruzó tres palabras con ellas ¿Cómo pretendía dar un consejo sentimental?

— ¡Izumi!

—Mmm—Susurró, sin prestarle la más mínima atención, de todas formas no le ayudaría.

— ¡Ayúdame!

— ¿A que?

—Dame una idea para confesarme a Sora, tiene que ser original, como esas películas románticas.

El pelirrojo dejó a un lado sus tareas, volteó con ayuda de su silla y encaró al holgazán de su amigo, que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de pensar algo romántico, se rascó la nuca y respiró hondo.

—Haber y ¿Si le dices a Yamato que le cante una canción de amor eterno? A las chicas les gusta eso.

Una de las gruesas y morenas cejas de Taichi se alzaron con sarcasmo, Izzy simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta mi idea?

—No voy a hacer que el ex novio le cante una canción de amor—Masculló ligeramente irritado—. Eso es como lanzarse a una piscina repleta de tiburones, cocodrilos y ballenas asesinas.

—Bueno te diría que tú cantaras, pero todos sabemos que esa seria la perfecta manera de matar esos tiburones, cocodrilos y ballenas.

— ¡No tienes que recordármelo!—Exclamó ofendido—. No tengo la perfecta y sensual voz de Yamato, lo sé.

— ¡Uff! No se me ocurren mas ideas.

—Pero si tú eres un genio, pon a pensar esa cabecita.

— ¿No basta con darle tu botón?—preguntó, cansado ya del asunto—. No es como si le fueras a pedir matrimonio, Sora entenderá cuando se lo entregues.

—Y ¿Si no?—Demandó, con cierto temor impregnado en su voz—. Sora no es como las chicas normales, capaz y lo toma como una muestra de hermandad o algo por el estilo.

El joven rodó los ojos—. Solo alguien como tu, creería eso, si tanto miedo te da, pregúntale a Mimi ella es como una revista andante.

Yagami lo meditó por varios segundos—. No sé, Mimi es todo color de rosa, Sora es más negro, no sé si vaya a resultar.

—Nada pierdes con intentarlo, no sé porque te enredas tanto, es Sora de todos modos, ella aceptará cualquier gesto, con tal sea sincero.

—Tú que eres un seco—Se cruzó de brazos—. Se que Sora es Sora, pero quiero algo especial para ella y no sé como confesármele.

—Sólo sé tu mismo, así Sora verá la sinceridad en tus ojos y si te quiere, te aceptará.

Guardó silencio, ser él mismo, así de sencillo, eso era fácil, Sora lo conocía como la palma de su mano, él es como un libro abierto, ser él mismo no le costaría en absoluto pero no estaba seguro de que eso le serviría pues, en el pasado él se mostró tal cual era y Sora eligió a Yamato sobre él.

* * *

Los observó en silencio desde las gradas de la pequeña cancha de tenis, Sora y Yamato jugaban una pequeña partida en donde la peli roja era la que llevaba la ventaja con innumerables puntos de ventaja, una sonrisa se torció en su rostro al ver la frustración de Yamato al no conseguir pegarle a la pequeña pelotita.

En lo que recuerda de su vida siempre fueron ellos tres, Yamato, Sora y él, juntos tal como los tres mosqueteros, nunca separados, nunca rotos, desde mucho antes de irse al digimundo hasta ahora a solo unas cuantas semanas de terminar el bachillerato y dejar a un lado la adolescencia para convertirse en jóvenes adultos, el futuro de Japón.

El hecho es que, fue con ellos con quienes vivió sus mejores aventuras, claro sin dejar a un lado a Hikari, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Takeru, Daisuke, Iori, Ken y Miyako, todos ocupan un lugar muy especial en su corazón, pero fueron ellos dos los que lograron entrar hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, llegar a conocer lo que en realidad era y aún así aceptarlo con todo y sus defectos.

Cuando Sora y Yamato comenzaron su relación nunca dejaron a Taichi a un lado, si iban al cine lo invitaban, si iban al parque ahí estaba él, si iban a comer Tai estaba con ellos, incluso en las cenas en la casa de la señora Natsuko, Yamato terminaba invitándolo a él, al final parecía una relación de a tres que de a dos y eso no parecía incomodarlos en lo absoluto, ¿Podría Tai aceptar a Yamato si en un determinado momento ella aceptaba salir con él?

La fresca risa de Sora le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y prestar nuevamente su atención en ellos, la chica se doblaba y se agarraba el estomago mientras se burlaba de Yamato, el rubio en cambio mantenía su rostro enfurruñado y completamente enrojecido, Taichi nunca fue capaz de admitirlo pero en verdad que los admiraba, porque a pesar de haber tenido una relación amorosa y terminarla ellos seguían siendo ellos mismos, como si nada hubiese cambiado, sin resentimientos, sin incomodidades, solo un par de amigos que se apreciaban mucho ¿Podría Taichi ser igual a Yamato? ¿Si algo terminara mal con Sora, podrían seguir siendo amigos?

Nunca supo con exactitud porque ellos dos terminaron, ninguno se abrió por completo y él no se interesó en preguntar aunque eso tampoco le impidió impresionarse cuando Sora llegó donde él por consuelo, todo había sido tan repentino mas que todo porque él fue el testigo primordial ante el amor que ellos se tenían, él había visto tantas cosas y supo tanto de ellos que para él fue increíble que esa relación se acabase, en el pasado Taichi tuvo miedo que gracias a esa ruptura cada quien tomara caminos por separado, ahora, en ese momento, Tai estaba aterrado a que el amor que una vez Sora y Yamato tuvieron renaciera y volvieran a ser la perfecta pareja.

Estando ahí, sentado, viéndolos jugar, Taichi se preguntó si esa relación de antaño afectaría lo que él quería formar con Sora.

Ciertamente esperaba que no, su amistad con Yamato traspasaba fronteras, él lo consideraba como un hermano por eso cuando Matt aceptó sus sentimientos hacia la ex novia de él, el alivio que sintió fue mas que grande, era como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima y al mismo tiempo albergarle las esperanzas que tanto necesitaba.

— ¡Mierda!—Chilló el joven rubio tirando la raqueta contra el suelo.

— ¡No digas boconadas, Yamato!—le reprendió Sora—. ¡Recoge la raqueta! Ella no tiene la culpa de que seas pésimo en los deportes.

Tai se reprimió una grotesca burla, cuando, Yamato, bien mandadito recogió la raqueta y se alejó de la cancha aún enrojecido tal vez por vergüenza, o por frustración.

—Ven aquí, Yagami—Gritó Sora alzando las dos raquetas al aire—. Ven a defender el orgullo de los hombres, que Yamato lo dejó por lo suelos.

— ¡Hey!

* * *

Luego de la pequeña partida en la que Taichi también perdió, claro solo por unos cuantos puntos no como Yamato, _el caso perdido, _decidieron ir a pasar por un helado, antes de marchar a sus casas, se sentaron en una de las mesas decoradas al frente de la entrada de la pequeña heladería.

—Bueno, para que vean que soy una gran ganadora que no se burla de mis amigos, los perdedores—Comenzó Sora con una alucinante sonrisa en su rostro—. Yo invitaré los helados.

— ¡Si!—musitaron Yamato y Taichi al mismo tiempo.

—Yo lo quiero doble, chocolate y menta—Dijo Yamato y Taichi no pudo dejar de lado la mirada significativa que la pelirroja le dedicó a su amigo ¿Se perdió de algo?

— ¿Tu, Tai?

—Eh…Vainilla y Galleta.

— ¡Bien! En un rato regresó.

Los dejó solos, sumidos en un silencio un tanto extraño, Yamato se recostó sobre la mesa redonda y Taichi apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano, no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada que Sora le dedicó segundos antes a Matt.

—Así que…ya todo ha acabado.

— ¿Ah?—Cuestionó el moreno ante el tono melancólico de su amigo— ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué se acabó?

—Ya estamos a pocas semanas para graduarnos—contestó con tristeza—. Y tendremos que afrontar la realidad, de estar separados.

Taichi chasqueó la lengua—. No digas tonterías, nada podrá separarnos, el hecho de que estudiemos cosas diferentes no quiere decir que nunca más nos volveremos a ver.

—Tai—le llamó en un tono bajito, tanto que al moreno no distinguió en un principio el llamado—. Tú sabes que quiero ser astronauta.

El chico no dijo nada, simplemente le miró con interés, instándole a continuar.

—Quiero entrar a la NASA y por eso apliqué para entrar a una universidad en Estados Unidos.

Taichi frunció el ceño, ¿A caso pretendía…?

—En Nueva York me han aceptado, estudiaré Ingeniería aeronáutica y luego trataré de entrar a la NASA.

Yagami se enderezó, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y tras comprender la noticia de su mejor amigo, su mirada se opacó de decepción y tristeza.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?—Siseó.

Yamato también se enderezó en su puesto—. Cuando estuviera cien por ciento seguro.

— ¿A si?—dijo con Sarcasmo—. ¿Y eso cuando era? ¿Cuándo estuvieras en un puto cohete?

—Taichi…

—No quiero hablar contigo.

Se levantó de su puesto y tras una mirada desdeñosa se alejó de ahí.

* * *

— ¡Espera!

Dos pequeñas manos lo sostuvieron del codo haciéndole voltear por inercia, tras la nube de cólera y decepción, Taichi pudo divisar los preciosos ojos rubís de Sora, dejó a un lado sus pensamientos de tortura hacia Yamato y con delicadeza se soltó del agarre.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡No puedes tratar así a Matt!—le recriminó forzando su voz—. Es su sueño Taichi, si él quiere irse a Estados Unidos, debemos apoyarlo.

En ese instante, Taichi lo comprendió todo y por más que no quisiera eso le molestó incluso mas, detestaba sus nuevos sentimientos, odiaba tener que celar a Sora con Yamato porque eso solo ensuciaba de a poco su alma.

— ¿Tu ya lo sabias? –Mas que una pregunta fue una aclaración, que dolió cuando la chica apartó su mirada de la de él.

—Si, ya lo sabia, Matt me lo contó, quería contártelo pero tenia miedo a como reaccionaras.

Soltó una risa irónica— ¡Patrañas!

— ¡Entiéndelo! Mira como te pusiste ahora, la carta de aceptación ayer le llegó, eres el primero en saberlo, ni siquiera su padre lo sabe, buscó el momento oportuno para decírtelo, porque te quiere mas que a nadie y se preocupa por ti.

Tras esas palabras, Taichi se dio cuenta que él nunca podría irrumpir entre ellos dos, por mucho que Yamato aceptara sus nuevos sentimientos, muy dentro de si, se creía un ladrón que invadía en la perfecta armonía que sus mejores amigos tenían.

—Yo…—llevó una de sus manos a sus revueltos cabellos y enredó sus dedos en ellos—. Quiero estar solo.

* * *

—Esta es la video llamada más emocionante que he tenido en mi corta y hermosa vida.

Taichi ignoró el sarcasmo impregnado en la voz de Tachikawa, se recostó sobre su silla y miró desinteresadamente la pantalla de su computador, Mimi se dedicaba a limar sus uñas que a estar viéndolo.

Suspiró con pesadez, haber citado a Mimi a una conferencia cibernética, en un principio le pareció una buena idea, cuando pensaba que tenía todas las posibilidades de estar junto con Sora sin ningún problema pero tras lo sucedido en esa tarde, Taichi tuvo miedo y la tinta negra de la depresión ensució su sangre haciéndole pensar lo peor de si mismo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tai? Comúnmente eres igual de parlanchín que yo.

Taichi agarró la pequeña cámara de video y se pegó a ella mostrando solamente sus dos grandes ojos cafés.

—Mira, Mimi—dijo en un tono sepulcral—. Te contaré algo, pero es un secreto de Estado, si cuentas algo a alguien, ten en cuenta que cortarán tu cabeza.

La castaña dejó a un lado su lima y miró con verdadero interés al portador del emblema del valor.

—Anda, habla ya.

—Bien, todo empezó cuando tenía ocho años…

Y así, el moreno procedió a contarle todo, desde que conoció a Sora hasta el pequeño altercado del día de hoy, así como sus planes de querer confesársele.

— ¡Stop!—chilló la chica interrumpiendo el monologo del chico—. Haber, haber, solo te haré una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes con sinceridad—El chico calló abruptamente y sintió escalofríos temiendo lo peor—. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta más? ¿Qué Yamato se venga a Estados Unidos? O ¿Qué Yamato y Sora se tengan la misma confianza que cuando eran novios?

¡Vaya! Que era una excelente pregunta, ¿Qué te molesta más, Taichi? ¿Los celos hacia tu mejor amigo? O ¿El hecho de quedarte sin tu mejor amigo? ¿Qué duele más? ¿El amor o la amistad?

—Yo…supongo que las dos cosas—Dijo en un tono derrotado.

La chica resopló—. Mira, cuando estábamos en el digimundo yo pensé que ustedes se gustaban y bueno no estaba tan equivocada, a ti _si _te gustaba y la verdad no sé porque te estoy diciendo algo que los dos ya sabemos.

Tai se pegó la frente con una de sus manos—. Porque eres pésima consejera.

— ¡Wait!—gritó—. Déjame empezar de nuevo, la cosa es así, tu mismo te estas predisponiendo, la relación de Matt y Sora fue hace mucho tiempo, aquí el único problema que veo es si tu amistad con Yamato no se va a arruinar.

—Él me dijo que estaba bien.

—Entonces no entiendo ¿Por qué dudas?

—Tengo miedo que nada vaya a resultar como antes—Confesó—. Cuando Matt y Sora fueron novios nunca sentí celos, nunca, los veía abrazándose, besándose, diciéndose cursilerías y a mi no me molestaba, no entiendo por qué ahora si.

—Porque ahora tienes sentimientos por ella, es normal que te sientas celoso.

— ¿Estas segura?

—Cien por ciento, mira, deja de preocuparte por cosas así, si de verdad te gusta Sora arriésgate, sea cual sea la decisión que ella tome, tu estarás tranquilo, porque habrás hecho lo correcto.

Taichi le sonrió con sinceridad, esas pocas palabras le despejaron sus miedos y nuevamente los ánimos regresaron a él.

— ¿Quién diría? No eres tan mala consejera después de todo.

Mimi le guiñó un ojo—. Obvio, aquí me dicen doctora corazón. Por cierto seria bueno que te disculparas con Yamato, después de todo, él solo está siguiendo su sueño y te veras muy egoísta si no lo apoyas.

—Lo sé—dijo con pesadez.

—Hay pero cambia esa cara, mejor anda pensando en mi cita para tu fiesta de graduación, porque no pienso quedarme sentada en una banca.

* * *

Taichi observó con cierta nostalgia la cancha de futbol del Colegio, en donde vivió los mejores partidos de su vida, era increíble y a la vez desalentador que en pocos días él ya no volvería a pisar ese lugar y no volvería a sudar el valioso uniforme que representaba el instituto, el mismo que lo llevó a ganar la mayoría de los campeonatos, el mismo que utilizaba cada vez que celebraba una victoria junto con sus amigos.

Un nudo apretó su garganta, no entendía por qué estaba tan triste, era un tanto ridícula la situación, no era como si iba a dejar el futbol para siempre, en cuanto entrara a la universidad lo primero que haría seria inscribirse en el equipo de futbol, entonces ¿Por qué ese malestar? Seguiría siendo siempre el mejor hasta llegar a capitán y estaba seguro que logaría ganar todas las competencias a las que se sometiera el equipo, no habían motivos para sentirse mal ¿o si?

_Claro que los había…_Yamato se iría para Estados Unidos y Sora entraría a otra universidad, a Koushiro lo vería esporádicamente al igual que el resto de sus amigos y no estaba muy seguro si ellos acudirían a apoyarlo como lo hicieron, esperaba que si, incluso habían ocasiones en que Mimi aparecía a apoyarlo con sus extrañas frases en ingles.

—Hey…

Él volteó al escuchar la suave voz de Sora, ella estaba unas cuantas gradas mas abajo que él y la sonrisita que tanto le gustaba adornaba su rostro, el trató de sonreírle de vuelta o bajar las pocas gradas que lo distanciaban de ella y quedarse a su lado pero tal vez el enojo o la tristeza misma le impidieron moverse de su puesto.

—Sora—musitó a penas audible.

La chica fue la que acortó la distancia, subiendo las gradas que los alejaban colocándose a un lado de él, observando también, con aires melancólicos, la cancha de futbol.

— ¿Sigues enojado?

Negó con la cabeza, escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos cuando una fría ventisca los envolvió moviendo sus cabellos y erizando sus bellos—. Solo estoy un poco melancólico.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó aunque en realidad ya sabía la respuesta.

—Porque muy pronto todo acabará.

—No digas eso, nada ha acabado, esto es solo un comienzo.

—No lo es—habló, con tristeza—. Yamato se irá para Estados Unidos y ni siquiera me he tomado la molestia de disculparme con él, tú entraras a otra universidad y ya no podré verte, ya no estaremos juntos.

—El hecho de que ya no acudamos al mismo instituto no es motivo para que todo se acabe—lo agarró de su brazo jalándolo hasta que el chico estuvo frente a ella—. Matt se irá pero no para siempre y cuando podamos iremos a verlo en su nueva vida de _Yankee__—_ambos rieron ante la mención de esa palabra, no sabían que significaba pero Mimi la usaba a menudo ocasionando varias burlas sanas por parte de ellos _—._ Y nosotros, no te preocupes, no habrá ningún océano que nos separe—llevó sus manos al rostro del chico acariciando levemente sus mejillas, Tai se estremeció al sentir la calidez de su tacto.

— ¿Nos veremos seguido?—Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—En cada oportunidad que tengamos—le dijo con una sonrisa divertida—. Tienes que entender que la universidad no será un obstáculo para nosotros, nada podrá separarnos.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— ¡Claro que si tonto!—exclamó separándose de él—. Ahora vamos a tocar timbres de todos los apartamentos que podamos—le guiñó el ojo—. Hasta que llamen a la policía y tengamos que huir como desquiciados.

Dio la vuelta dispuesta a cumplir con su maravilloso plan, Taichi se le adelantó tomándola por el brazo jalándola hacia él, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, tal vez con demasiado desespero, Sora nunca lo supo descifrar pues su cerebro se desconectó cuando chocó contra el pecho del chico siendo rodeaba por los fuertes brazos de Taichi.

—Prefiero quedarme así—Susurró en su oído—. Así, contigo.

La chica se relajó, rodeó la cintura de su amigo pegándose mas a él, a decir verdad estar así era mil veces mejor que su plan para alentarlo, podría estar toda la tarde ahí, en sus brazos sin cansarse en lo absoluto.

* * *

Taichi terminó de pulir su botón el cual brillaba con intensidad en sus manos, después de un largo escrutinio, guardó el pequeño botón dentro de una bolsita y recostó su cabeza contra el escritorio de su habitación, ya estaba a un día para recibir su cartón, su libertad y lo mas importante su declaración de amor hacia su mejor amiga, luego de varios rodeos y sueños en donde su pelirroja era la protagonista de su pequeña agonía, tomó la decisión de arriesgarse e intentar algo con ella, solo esperaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas y que Sora en realidad tuviera verederos sentimientos con él.

Lo mas difícil—según él— ya lo había hecho, que fue hablar con Yamato y disculparse, le costó bastante mas que todo tener que tragarse sus lagrimas que al final de nada sirvió porque ambos terminaron llorando, abrazados por los hombros mientras miraban una película en la que la protagonista moría trágicamente, al final de la velada, aludieron su llanto por la película y no por la tristeza de la partida del chico, quizás porque así se sentían "mas machos".

Luego de eso volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre, sin presiones, sin tristezas, sin incomodidad, solo ellos tres, como que si el tiempo se hubiere parado, siendo nuevamente esos chiquillos que jugaban por todas las calles de Odaiba sin importar que los miraran mal, hasta que se dieron cuenta que el tiempo efectivamente corría y que estaban a apenas un día para graduarse del Bachillerato.

* * *

El inesperado día llegó, Taichi terminaba de arreglar su traje con la ayuda de su mamá, la cual lagrimeaba mientras arreglaba su corbata.

—Mamá, no es el fin del mundo, sólo me voy a graduar del Bachillerato—trató de reconfortarla el chico.

—Ese es el punto—comentó su padre, ya completamente arreglado—. Jamás imaginamos que llegarías hasta ahí.

—Eso es muy cierto—continuó Hikari que venia saliendo de la habitación—. Ciertamente pensamos que te quedarías en secundaria por el resto de tu vida.

—Gracias, familia—Musitó con sarcasmo, su madre soltó otro sollozo, mas audible que los demás cuando terminó con el nudo de su corbata. —Bueno ya estamos, vamos, vamos, no hagamos esperar—instó el chico para así de una buena vez acabar con las bromas, hecho que no funcionó pues de camino al centro donde se celebraría la ceremonia no dejaron de molestarle.

* * *

Lo primero que miró al entrar al lugar fue lo pulcramente ordenado y decorado que estaba, con colores dorados y blancos y las largas filas de sillas perfectamente alineadas.

Buscó con su mirada a sus amigos, la gente iba y venia todos estresados, arreglando sus trajes o abrazándose entre chillidos alarmantes, un borrón castaño se tiró a sus brazos haciéndole perder el equilibrio, un par de brazos se apretaron a su cuello y una melódica risa acunó su oído, tras su aturdimiento, Taichi pudo reconocer que ese borrón se trataba de su amiga, Mimi, con una sincera sonrisa la abrazó con fuerza, elevándola unos cuantos centímetros.

—OH Dios, me asfixiaras—Pronunció con dificultad la chica, él la soltó y ella le sonrió con alegría—. ¡Wow! Estas guapísimo, ¿Qué les dan de comer aquí en Japón? Todos están para chuparse los dedos.

—Tu también estas guapísima—dijo él acariciando su cabeza—. Y enana ¿Qué no tomaste leche?

Ella bufó—. Crecí diez centímetros desde la última vez que me viste, anormal.

—Tal vez a lo ancho—Se encogió cuando la chica le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro—. Ya, ya, era una broma, tranquila, mujer.

Se cruzó de brazos, indignada—. Esto es lo que recibo después de un horrible vuelo de catorce horas.

—Lo siento—pidió formando un pucherito en sus labios—. Prometo que si me perdonas bailaras con el chico más guapo del salón.

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron, él rió divertido—. ¿Quién?

—Conmigo por supuesto.

Mimi rodó los ojos—. Mejor regreso con los demás.

Taichi la siguió con la mirada, Mimi se reunió con los demás chicos que estaban en una esquina alejada, ahí ya estaban Matt, Koushiro, Joe, Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako, Hikari, ken, Iori y ella…sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo debido al mismo tiempo que su boca, su pulso se aceleró y pensó que moriría de una arritmia si su corazón no dejaba de palpitar tan rápido, pero es que...se miraba tan bonita, no, hermosa, de pies a cabeza, con su vestido largo hasta los pies de un bonito color aqua y sin tirantes, ceñido solo en el pecho cayendo el resto como una cascada, su cabello recogido en un moño y solo con un anillo como accesorio, su boca se secó, nunca antes había visto tan hermosa a la muchacha.

No le dio tiempo para ir y saludarlos pues la voz de su director resonando en los parlantes le impidió ida alguna, la ceremonia ya estaba por dar comienzo.

* * *

Tan pronto como le entregaron su diploma su familia corrió a tomarse fotos con él, la señora Takenouchi le dio un fuerte abrazo y el señor Ishida un apretón de manos, no tuvo oportunidad de ir con sus amigos, porque el resto de su familia lo acosó para las dichosas fotografías.

Fue hasta que llegó a la recepción, que pudo acercárseles a ellos, todos ya estaban en una de las grandes mesas rectangulares colocadas en el salón, que al igual que en donde celebraron la ceremonia estaba decorado con listones dorados y blancos, Taichi se sentó en el único lugar libre, que para su suerte era al lado de Sora, frente a él estaba Yamato, a su lado derecho Mimi y al izquierdo Hotaru, la cita del rubio, ambas chicas hablaban animadamente pasando de lado que Yamato estaba en medio de las dos y siendo ignorado vilmente, Taichi sonrió socarronamente al ver el rostro malhumorado de su amigo.

—Oh, Matt—la escuchó decir—. Nos vamos a divertir tanto en Nueva York, vamos a ser tan besties.

El chico no dijo nada, simplemente se tensó en su lugar.

—Y tu no te preocupes—continuó la chica dirigiéndose esta vez a Hotaru, una chica muy bonita de cabello negro y tez blanca—. Prometo cuidar a tu chico de cualquier zorra gringa.

— ¡Mimi!—Koushiro la tomó del brazo—. Estas asustando a la chica.

Hotaru negó con la cabeza, riendo divertida ante el comentario de la chica, Mimi infló sus mejillas en un gesto infantil.

—Es que nadie me saca a bailar.

Taichi respiró hondo, ese era el momento, ahora que Sora no estaba haciendo nada más que reír ante la pequeña discusión de Izzy y Mimi, con sus manos temblando, tocó el hombro de la chica atrayendo su mirada de inmediato.

— ¿Podemos salir un momento?—pidió quedito procurando que nadie mas que ella escuchara.

Ella asintió, se pusieron en pie y entre burlas y miradas picaras por parte de Mimi y de advertencia por parte de Yamato salieron hasta el balcón, la vista que daba era maravillosa y el clima estaba a su favor pues la ventisca era cálida y agradable, las luces que adornaba el lugar le daba un toque romántico.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Él la miró una vez más, deleitándose con su belleza, era increíble como ese vestido le sentaba de maravilla y su rostro ligeramente maquillado como a ella le gustaba le hacia ver mucho mas hermosa de lo que ya se miraba, Taichi se recriminó, por no haber notado tanta perfección en el pasado.

— ¿Tai?— su voz salió seca, aclaró su garganta evitando darle la mirada al chico.

—Yo…uff—soltó un suspiro y rió tontamente—. Creo que estoy nervioso.

— ¿Nervioso? ¿Tú?—inquirió divertida.

— ¿Puedes creerlo?—dijo, siguiéndole el juego.

—Definitivamente esto es un día para recordar.

El metió su mano en el bolsillo de su saco sacando de éste una pequeña bolsa.

—Sora, no sé si lo sabes, pero tú significas mucho en mi vida.

Sus mejillas ardieron ante esa leve confesión, Taichi se acercó un paso a ella.

—Eres la mujer que cualquier hombre querría a su lado, ahora entiendo por qué Yamato te quiso tanto, es que, eres perfecta.

—Tai…—musitó la chica, sin aliento.

—Es una verdadera lastima que hasta ahora me dé cuenta, pero, quiero creer que si pasó hasta ahora es porque algo bueno nos espera en el futuro—extendió su mano mostrando la bolsita de color blanca—. Es por eso que quiero que tengas esto.

Una mano temblorosa agarró la pequeña bolsa, ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez abrió la bolsa y la vació en su mano libre, su corazón se detuvo cuando de ella salió un pequeño botón, sus ojos nublados por la conmoción chocaron contra los de Taichi.

— ¿Esto?... ¿esto?...

—Mi botón—contestó el chico regalándole una tierna sonrisa—. Quiero que lo tengas porque tú eres la única que ocupa un lugar en mi corazón.

— ¡Oh Dios!—exclamó, sin poder creerlo, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos difuminando la figura de Taichi.

—Sora, te conozco de toda la vida, desde que eras una pequeña chiquilla, peleona y que mordía mis orejas cada vez que te gastaba una mala broma—ella sonrió al recordar esa época—. Te he visto crecer y convertirte en la mujer que eres ahora y lo mejor de todo, es que la Sora que conocí en antaño sigue ahí mismo, dispuesta a darme una paliza si hago una estupidez y no tienes idea como me encantaría poder decir que esa Sora estará conmigo, queriéndome como yo la quiero.

Tapó su boca con una de sus manos, tratando de acallar el futuro sollozo que estaba dispuesto a salir.

—Yo…yo…te quiero—dijo con sus labios apretados y su mano aún tapándolos—. Tanto como tú me quieres.

—Es un gran alivio poder escuchar eso—suspiró, soltando todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, ella rió alzando sus brazos hacia él, atrapando su cuello con ellos, Tai la rodeó por la cintura y escondió su rostro en su garganta—. No te estoy pidiendo que seamos novios ahora, pero me encantaría poder intentar algo contigo, no sé, que tengamos una cita, una película tal vez, o una ida al cine, después pasear por las calles en la noche tomados de la mano y al final de la cita darnos nuestro primer beso.

La chica se separó de él, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo miró con su entrecejo fruncido—. ¿De verdad vas a esperar hasta una cita para que nos demos un beso?

—Oh podríamos adelantarnos a los hechos—sus manos se movieron acariciando su espalda y cadera.

Sora sonrió y acortó la distancia entre ambos, dándose el primer beso de tantos, sellando así una promesa de amor, en donde nada ni nadie podría separarlos, ni la universidad, ni la amistad, mucho menos la distancia, Taichi la elevó unos cuantos centímetros y dio vueltas con ella sin acabar el beso, tornándolo mas apasionado y voraz, demostrándole a través de ese contacto lo mucho que la quería, Sora rió entre sus labios, abrazándose mas él, mostrándole también, que ella le correspondía de la misma manera.

* * *

FIN =D espero que les haya gustado =) y un lindo review me lo haria saber xD cuidense mucho =)


End file.
